The present invention relates generally to panels and, more particularly, to a backed panel and a backed panel assembly. Examples of panels that may benefit from the present invention include siding panels, wall panels, and other similar, suitable, or conventional types of panels or components. U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,500 is hereby incorporated by reference as just one example of a panel that may benefit from the present invention. Although the present invention may be described herein primarily with regard to siding panels and wall panels, it is not intended to limit the present invention to any particular type of panel or component, unless expressly claimed otherwise.
In order to enhance the thermal insulation of building structures, one or more layers or panels of insulating material may be provided between a facing panel and a building structure. Known insulated siding systems exist in many different forms. A common problem with known insulated siding systems is the joint between the sides of adjacent siding units. Simply abutting siding units that are situated side-by-side may leave an unsightly gap that may be infiltrated by wind, rain, and insects. On the other hand, overlapping the siding panels of adjacent backed siding units may result in an uneven or raised seam as a result of the presence of the backing panels. A raised or uneven seam may also detract from the appearance of the siding and create a passage for the undesired transfer of air, moisture, and insects. In addition, a raised or uneven seam may increase the risk of oil canning of the siding panels as well as delamination of the siding units. Furthermore, overlapping the siding panels may cause breakage or other damage to the underlying backing panel, which compromises the functionality of the backing panel. Thus, to achieve the desired level of integration between adjoined backed paneling units, an improved system and method of forming a lapped joint between backed panels without interference of the backing panels is needed.
The present invention provides a backed panel and a system for connecting backed panels. An exemplary embodiment of the backed panel comprises a facing panel and a backing panel, wherein the backing panel has a groove, recessed portion, or any other suitable type of relief channel. An exemplary embodiment of the relief channel may be adapted to receive a side edge portion of a facing panel of an adjacent backed panel. By providing a space to receive a side edge portion of an adjacent facing panel, an exemplary embodiment of the present invention may enable an improved lap joint to be established between adjacent backed panels.
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and exemplary embodiments.